Ren Trilahr
'Summary' Ren is one of the main characters in Rise Of The Ancient Evils, the son of The Origin Star and brother of Cynthia Trilahr. https://www.royalroad.com/fiction/19744/rise-of-the-ancient-evils-part1. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A| Low 7-C| 6-B| High 3-A ('''After the first seal was broken)| |Unknown via'『'''Wings of the Abyss'』 |''' 'Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, hand to hand combat, Omega Physiology (Abyssal Evolution, Ren is the only Celestial Star Spirit with this mysterious physiology. He can constantly evolve without any restrictions. During his examination, Khane noticed a major change in his physiology. It's was something that not even the database can determine. After running his DNA through the Genome Data Key he was it was then they found that he was 80% Abyssal Beast and 10% Celestial Star Spirit.), Vacuum Adaptation, Aura Manipulation, Quintessence Force, Supernatural Stamina, Supernatural Strength, Enhanced Senses (His senses were dulled after taking too many critical blows.), High Resistance to Time Manipulation (Fallen Angel Amanda froze time but Ren was unaffected by the time freeze), High Resistance to Weather Manipulation, High Resistance to Temperature Manipulation (Can survive the harsh cold weather of the north and withstand heat of lava) , High Resistance to Spatial Manipulation via『Lance Of Our Hero』 (Rakudara's gift『Heavenly Shift』was ineffective once the lance was in his hand), High Resistance to Contamination (took a drink of the contaminated water caused by the Devil Slug that excretes toxins and harmful viruses making everyone sick in the kingdom, can drink alcohol without sub coming to its negative effects.) High Resistance to Radiation (After Karyou used her attack Solar Rift on Uzal all of area 21 was dowsed in high levels of gamma radiation Ren was unaffected by the deadly dosage, Psychic Shield (As stated by Cynthia she possessed a greater mental shield than him. Even if she was being summoned to another universe via a fragment of the『Sword Of Our Hero』; her mind is impenetrable rendering summonings useless.) Indomitable Will via Raison d'etre (Despite his regeneration being erased but Uzal's gift, broken bones, blood loss, severed left arm, punctured torso and on the brink of death he fought Uzal who was leagues above him in power, strength, and experience.) Supernatural Weapon Proficiency (Ren is proficient with his lace that is imbued with Origin Force Energy, but he rarely uses it unless he's serious.), Unrestricted Movement (After defeating and coming into contact with Chirono's core he can use any surface as a foothold) was an Energy Negation (Via『Unknown』Gift, physical contact only. Ren nullified Uzal's『Devastators』that can that can destroy anything without leaving a single trace.) 'Attack Potency: Multi-City Block| Small Town '(When Azi Dahaka (weakened) and Ren fist collide the shockwaves toppled buildings in Downtown Brooklyn, single-handedly killed the Black Dragon via 『Lance Of Our Hero』.) '| Country '(swapped blows with Matchitehew that causally destroyed a country-sized portion of Takama-ga-hara, Killed a weakened Harbinger Class Abyssal Beast that was that unleashed by Gavan which is said to be the strongest and oldest of the Abyssal Beast from the Abyssal War) '''Universal+ '(Ren was able to damage『Star Body of Devastation』Uzal with his fist, with just his fist alone he shook the entirety of the universe and caused the dimensional barrier that separates other dimensions to fracture upon hitting Uzal.) 'Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class| Small Town Class| Country Class| High Universal| ' 'Lifting Strength: Class G '(Easily lifted and carried a 230 meter tall pillar to its new location without breaking a sweat, Rotated the water tree platform stated by Laena the water tree is taller than the Great Tree by 300 meters and heaver, she also said that only a Golem Colossus can turn the platform.) 'Durability: Low Multi-City Block Level '(Was unharmed from Amanda's fire magic that engulfed two whole city blocks, was unphased by the flames of a Black Dragon stated by the Elves of Aershy the flames from a Black Dragon are equivalent to magma, was hit in the back at point-blank range from Rakudara's 『Bow of the 9th Heaven』 (sealed) that obliterated the princess home and the land it was built on.) | Small Town Level| Country level (Took a full blast from Matchitehew that could wipe out the entire state of New York in one go with minor wounds and damage to his armor, withstood a blast from the Abyssal Beast that wiped out the Zaphunia Empire.)| Universe level|''' Speed: Reaction Speed: Hypersonic '''(Base) Sub-Relativistic+ | Travel Speed: Hypersonic+ (Base)| Attack Speed: Hypersonic (Base) '''Massively Hypersonic | Combat Speed: Supersonic '''(Base) '''Massively Hypersonic+| Stamina: 'Ren can last a week without feeling exhausted, Ren and Jasmine competed against each other after the end of the Memorial Games for seven days and seven nights. '''Range: Standard melee range| Extended melee range '(via『Lance of Our Hero』)| Kilometers (via『Lance of Our Hero』being thrown.) '''Standard Equipment:『Lance of Our Hero』and『Origin Armor』(Sealing Armor). Intelligence: '''Average when coming down to humans and gods. '''Notable Techniques: '''None. '''Weaknesses: '''Recklessness. '''Feats: *Was unphased when Amanda stopped time. *Clashed with Azi despite the power and combat experience difference between them. *Survived a blast from Matchitehew that could have wiped the entire New York State off the map. *Defeated a Black Dragon and survived it flames that are said to melt anything it hits instantly. *Survived a blast from Harbinger-Class: Chirono that wiped out a country. *Even after losing his regeneration he continued to fight on regardless of the condition he was in. *Nullified Uzal's 『Devastators』 one of the strongest gift in his arsenal second to his『Star Body of Devastation』gift. Appearance Ren is brown-skinned young lag 17 years old with silvery hair and red eyes, standing at 190cm and weighing 86kg with a muscular physique that catches the eyes of the women one would think he was a professional athlete. Ren keeps up with the latest street fashion; he prefers cargo pants over jeans. Ren rarely wears his armor during times of conflict but when he does he means business, his armor is pitch black with a light blue glow coming from the gaps in the armor, and white scarf. After his battle with Uzal Ren's armor taken a drastic change; it was soon speculated that his armor really doesn't protect him, but act as a power sealing apparatus. Reasons for the armor is still unclear, but his sister has speculated that her mother was the one that put the sealing armor on Ren to keep something hidden within. Ren now wears a black wrap named 『Dimensional Ring』 composed of an Omega fabric and Asternite-nano weaving combination around his left arm that was cut off by Uzal to conceal the high levels of raw Origin Force Energy from spewing out. When not wearing the wrap around his arm strange markings which look like circuits and five silver polygonal like wings appear behind his back. The energy that it is constructed from is the same raw Origin Force Energy that originated everything within the Sphere Of Existence even the sphere itself. This energy alone is highly volatile unrefined and unstable. History Ren is the last child of Shiroyasha and sibling of Cynthia, he was the former Prince of the Solara Region that was ruled by the Trilahr Family before the fall of the Cosmic Hall. Throughout his younger days, he would run a muck all around Zesteron the capital. Because he would get into trouble more times than one can count he was given the nickname "Problem Child". Ren isn't as gifted as his elder sister, he would skip out on his training sessions and study. However, when the mock exams between the 12 Great Cosmic Families came around, Ren would dominate the junior division, many other smaller families would part-take in the composition, battling for more land, weapons, business, or just for fun. His rank was considerably high despite lack of training. Other junior members didn't understand how he pulls it off. Ren was a witness to his sister's coup after the Celestial Star Spirit-God War, he tried to stop her but it nearly cost him his life. After a deep slumber, the year is now 210X, up until now he was living a normal life with his mother Sabrina, Aunt Jasmine, and his other half Arnita. Soon he was scoped out by members from Keys Of The End, the member he encountered first was Amanda a Fallen Angel. She tried to assassinate him but she was killed before she could, the second member was Assassin of the East when he tried to poison Ren on the boardwalk at Coney Island, he then met Lock the son of Azazel all in one day. A day later he encountered Matchitehew son of Malsumis Native American God of Chaos. The next day he met Anemy Catori the reincarnation of Gitche Manitou the Great Spirit and Michelle Robertson the reincarnation of Guabancex the Storm Goddess. A day later he encounters Azi Dakaha right after fighting the goons sent by Keys Of The End. Their conflict wrecked Downtown Brooklyn, stuck in a tight spot Cynthia comes and bails him out. After the near surprise attack on the High Heavens Ren was summoned to another universe where he was meet Elf Princess Alavara and Laena the princess right hand. The moment he arrived a battle was already underway; with his involvement, the enemy forces were repelled from the Aershy Kingdom. After the battle, another problem had fallen upon the kingdom. The source of water had stopped flowing from the mountains; overworked and short-handed of men to investigate the matter Ren and Laena volunteered to check it out. After reaching the Temple that protected the water tree and connecting the mass tree to its roots and got the water flowing again they make a return to the Aershy Kingdom, but their path was blocked by a Ravager Abyssal Beast in the heat for the battle Laena was injured and Ren had to quickly liquidate it after it found out that Ren was a Celestial Star Spirit. Seeing the beast there only made him wonder. Ren soon comes in contact with Rakudara daughter of the Dark Elf General Flanix who assassinated six of the Council Elders of the Aershy Kingdom and attempted to kill the Princess next. Hadn't not Ren picking up the women sent she would have succeeded in her mission of revenge. During his day off he traveled to the country Davaport and helped its citizens succeeded in their revolt against the king. Other Notable Victories '''N/A '''Notable Losses N/A Notable Draws N/A Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Original Characters Category:Male Characters